


"Secrets and True Love" {or: "The With, the secret, and her true Love"}

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: UPDATE FROM: "THE WITCH, THE SECRET, AND HER TRUE LOVE"{{,,Jadis, you are allowed to loose a little bit of control… you are a different person…“ Jadis stopped with the doorknob in her hand, knowing that Susan was as hard breathing as herself after their passionate kiss… she knew Susan was begging in silence for another touch, but she couldn’t let this happen again…Susan begged in her mind the older woman would not leave… she wanted her… even she out not begging… she really shouldn’t begging for another kiss… for another touch from a woman like Jadis… but her body, her heart, and her soul were longing for that woman…Her mind was yelling at her in how many ways it was wrong to want Jadis, but she could stop it… her whole self being longed for the witch…}}This Story is after the war of Narnia, and in the modern world… Susan and her Siblings swore to themselves, and to each other, that they won’t talk about Narnia anymore, for the rest of their lives…Well… that was Peter’s decision… and he had decided it for all of them…And between Susan and Jadis? Well… there is something…
Relationships: Jadis | The White Witch/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who had read "The Witch, the Secret, and her true Love", this is the Update/re-write... I hope you are going to like it... a few things are untouched, and other things I've changed...

_,,Jadis, you are allowed to loose a little bit of control… you are a different person…“ Jadis stopped with the doorknob in her hand, knowing that Susan was as hard breathing as herself after their passionate kiss… she knew Susan was begging in silence for another touch, but she couldn’t let this happen again…_

_Susan begged in her mind the older woman would not leave… she wanted her… even she ought not begging… she really shouldn’t begging for another kiss… for another touch from a woman like Jadis… but her body, her heart, and her soul were longing for that woman…_

_Her mind was yelling at her in how many ways it was wrong to want Jadis, but she couldn’t stop it… her whole self being longed for the witch…_

_,,I can’t…“ Jadis finally managed to press out between hard breathes, before she left the room, and closed the door behind herself…_

_Somehow Susan knew Jadis would leave, and perhaps they are not suited for each other… perhaps it shouldn’t be, but it had hurt… it had hurt so much when that door closed. She sank on the floor, and covered her face with her hands, trying to fight against upcoming tears, but failed… she just sat there and cried…_

And she also cried, when she woke up from that dream… it was almost every time the same one… sometimes she was in her castle in her dreams…

,,You’re not going to like it…“ her best friend Jen greeted her, when Susan entered the school, and hit her locker for opening it, because their school could buy anything new: Computers, Books for the teachers, overhead projectors, but if a student has a locker, which just didn’t work, it’s not the school’s problem. Like always…

,,Someone has finally replaced the old Bloom?“ Susan asked, and Jen, who was her best friend since Kindergarden, and with whom she could talk about everything, laughed and said: ,,No, but if she would left the school, I think the school would be celebrating.“ And that was absolutely true, because Mrs Vera Bloom was the oldest teacher in their College. Some said, she was born in Stone Age, and everyone believes that. She didn’t even know how to start a Computer, even if someone would put a sticker on the right button… and by the way, that had happened, and she had say, they would not be allowed to put stickers on school belongings…

,,We get a new teacher… he will replace Amy.“ Jen explained, and Susan sighed: ,,No… not Amy… why?“

,,I’ve heard her wife is pregnant, and she needs help because there’s something not quite right. I don’t know that for sure.“

Susan nodded… she was a bit sad that someone was going to replace Amy, their teacher for latin, who had offered them her first name after three weeks, and they all really liked that.

,,Do you know who it-“ she started, when a woman came around the corner, and approached them… the woman had long blond hair, intensive green eyes, and she definitely could have been naked, Susan would keep looking into those eyes… staring was actually the right word, because she really was staring at that woman, and she couldn’t stop… even not when the woman was directly looking at her… and the moment their eyes met, it seemed that everything had stopped existing… it seemed the earth had stopped moving, and she definitely had held her breath, because the moment, the woman looked away, Susan was hard breathing.

,,Are you alright?“ Jen asked, looking worried at Susan, and placing a hand on her shoulder, but Susan wasn’t sure if she was alright, because she didn’t even know what had happened right now… the woman reminded her on someone… but whom?

,,Susan…?“ Jen repeated, and Susan mentioned: ,,Coffee… I… I need coffee.“

,,We have still ten minutes…“ Jen pointed out, so they made their way through the corridor, up a stair, and found themselves straight behind the woman, Susan couldn’t let her eyes off her.

She looked at a wide smirking Jen, who said that she had to go to the toilets, and let Susan alone behind the blonde, who stepped closer to the coffee machine of their school, and when Susan saw, that she was about to press “Latte Macchiato“ she stepped next to the woman, and said: ,,You should take Cappuccino. The Latte Macchiato here is disgusting.“

The blond looked at Susan, and smiled: ,,Really? Well then…“ she pressed the other button, also took two Sugar strips, and passed Susan with a short wink…

A bit later she was sitting next to Jen in the classroom, and the blond was already there, and as soon as the last one was sitting on their spot, she cleared her throat, and said: ,,Alright, I’m replacing Mrs Johnson as your new teacher in latin, and my name is Winter. Yes?“ She added, looking at Jen who had raised her hand.

,,Are you married?!“ Susan rolled her eyes at that Question… she really liked Jen, but this was always one of her first Questions she was asking new teachers.

,,No, I am not and I will not answer any further questions that have nothing to do with Latin."

,,I hate her…“ Jen said later, when they were walking home, and Susan just laughed, before she said: ,,You only hate her, because she didn’t shared her life story with us, and because she had started immediately with her lesson.“

,,Amy was much more better. Do you remember our first lesson with her? She told us about her wife, their dogs, and also about her Hobbies.“

,,Yes, I know. But she is now our new teacher, Jen. And I think I like her…“

,,You mean you like her body. I’ve seen your gaze… you almost eye-fucked her, in the middle of the corridor.“ Susan couldn’t stop herself, but smirking wide by confessing: ,,Yes… kinda sorta…“

They laughed, their ways parted after a big crossing, and while Susan was walking home, she thought about Ms Winter… she really was looking familiar to someone… someone Susan knew…

She wasn’t living far away from school, and when she entered the house, she was living in with her other three siblings, she was greeted by her youngest sister, Lucy who had been sick the past days.

,,Hey Susan…“

,,Hey…“ she greeted back. ,,How are you?“

,,Better… Peter cooked lunch…“ Lucy said, but making a face in disgust, and Susan laughed slightly, leaned in and whispered: ,,I’ll cook later… are you hungry now?“

,,No… and definitely not after I’ve smelled that… whatever Peter is going to make.“ And yes it was true, Peter couldn’t cook. And despite the fact he was the oldest, and wanted to take care of them, he really couldn’t cook, and they all knew that… and actually he also knew that, but… well, Susan knew the thought was there, so that’s why she didn’t say something.

,,How was school?“ Peter asked a bit later, while Susan was sitting alone next to him at the table, after she had told him, that Lucy was not hungry… the truth of course was, that she had given Lucy some money, that she would go to town with Edmund, where they could eat something not burned…

She was not touching her… well… very dark fish, and told him, that nothing special happened. She didn’t tell him about Ms Winter, because that only reminds her on… Narnia… yes, Ms Winter was reminding her on Jadis, what was absolutely impossible… and the memory still hurt. And the second Problem was, that Peter had decided, that no one ever mentioned Narnia again… even though it had been 4 years ago, that they had come back… and 4 Years in their world, were 400 years in Narnia…

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

During the next days Susan couldn’t stop herself by watching the woman… everywhere she was, Susan’s eyes were somehow glued on the woman… she was almost scrutinizing her, while telling herself, that it was not Jadis… it couldn’t be Jadis, and she knew that actually… she was sitting in her class, when a memory came up in her mind, and she had to smirk about that memory… it was the memory of her first encounter with the witch of Narnia, who had named herself Queen of Narnia…

***

**Susan´s PoV**

_My Gaze followed the witch when she left Aslan´s camp, before I looked at my younger brother… sure, I was glad to have him back, and I was glad that he was alive, but something of what the witch had said, won’t leave my mind. It was something with what she probably was right. So without any other thought, I slipped through the crowd of celebrating creatures, and started running, until I’ve reached the edge of Aslan´s camp, where she was about to reach her sled._

_“It’s such a stupid idea…“ I told myself, before I shouted: ,,Wait! Please!“ And to my surprise the witch stopped, and I got closer to her, feeling her dwarf´s gaze with pure disgust on me, before he pulled out a dagger, but to my surprise, she raised a hand, and said something in another language, I didn’t understand. He grunted and went to the sled, before she looked at me, asking: ,,What do you want, little Queen?“_

_I swear, I’ve never heard so much disgust, and coldness in a voice and at the same time, but I tried to ignore her gaze, as if I would be covered in mud, or something like that, and said: ,,This has to stop… this all, I… I beg you.“_

_She smirked a bit, looked back to her sled, where her dwarf was sitting in it, before she turned back to me, saying: ,,Your begging almost is making me sick, little Queen. And it is also a waste of my time, but I’m sure you know that.“_

_,,Yes, I perfectly can imagine that, but first of all, I am not a Queen… I was not asking for that… I was not asking for being here, and playing a Queen who has to fight in a war, she don’t have anything to do with. I don’t know why, but I do believe that you are really the Queen of Narnia, otherwise you wouldn’t fight for your right, even it is my brother…“ and to my surprise she relaxed in her posture, and nodded: ,,Keep talking… amuse me.“_

_I ignored her cynicism’s and continued: ,,Our mother had sent us away to protect us from a war in our world. We don’t want this… perhaps Peter want this, but he is as much a child than I am… as the rest of us.“_

_She kept quiet for a long time, obviously thinking about my words, before she cleared her throat, and said: ,,The problem is neither your brother nor you, to confess this, and… in my opinion you are old enough to make a decision, little Queen-“_

_,,Susan. My name is Susan.“ I interrupted her, and she raised an eyebrow, before she continued: ,,Susan. It’s actually a really good name. A nice one… for one of my swords, which I will push into your heart on the battlefield. I really have to thank you now, for that.“_

_With that she turned to leave, and before I could even think trice about it, I stepped closer and grabbed her hand, what made her flinch and stop. She looked down at me, ripped away her hand, and slapped me, before she leaned in and grabbed my chin… my cheek was burning and I looked at her… I looked directly in her intensive green eyes, and realized that her grip softened a bit… she leaned in, and whispered in my ear: ,,I like your courage, little Susan… but don’t you dare to waste anymore of my time. Go back to your family. Go back to your world, if you don’t want this war, because I am going to fight you. And I am going to kill you.“_

_She released me, went to her sled, and my gaze followed her, before I touched my really hot and stinging cheek, quickly stroking a tear away, before I went back into the camp, where Aslan was standing. Our eyes met, and he nodded, before he just turned without a single word, leaving me confused behind…_

**End of Susan’s PoV…**

***

,,Ms Pevensie!“ The voice ripped her out of her thoughts, and she looked directly at her teacher, who had asked her something, she wasn’t listen to. Jen was chuckling next to her, and Ms Winter sighed, and asked: ,,Where are you with your thoughts?“

,,Sorry, Ms Winter… I… it is not important.“

She nodded, and only asked Susan to pay more attention, before she continued with her lesson, what made Jen gasping slightly.

,,What the hell…“ she whispered, and leaned closer to Susan: ,,When I’m daydreaming shealmost is ripping me apart in front of the whole class…“

Susan had to smirk, and watched Ms Winter in her damn tight Jeans, what also gave her… a truly perfect view on a perfect butt…

But it was not only the view on that butt, that Susan liked… it was more the way how Ms Winter was teaching them. She was strict for sure, but… somehow the right person for such a job. When she caught someone talking in her class, she stopped talking, or writing, went over to the door, and opened it, before she looked at them, whom were talking. She didn’t even need a single word, to getting the respect, a teacher should get…

Was Susan thinking just like that, because she imagined that woman in front of her with a crown made out of ice in between Dreadlocks and a white, thick dress, and a fur around her shoulders?

Or was Ms Winter just the perfect picture of a woman, for a perfect dream…?

And didn’t she always telling herself, that is has been four years ago, when they had came back from Narnia? Why wasn’t she able to stop thinking about Jadis… she couldn’t talk about this with any of her siblings, and she knew that… at least not with Peter. Especially not with Peter…

When she came home the next day, Lucy greeted her, and pointed on a letter on their dining table.

,,Do you have an admirer?“ Edmund asked with a grin, and Susan rolled her eyes, scrutinizing the letter. The paper was like the parchment, she knew from Narnia, and her name on it, looked like someone would have spend hours on writing it down…

,,You should tell him, letters are somehow old school…“ Edmund added, but she didn’t listen to him… she knew this handwriting… her heart was racing in her chest, she even believed, some of the other two might could hear her heartbeat, but they only were looking at the letter in Susan’s hands.

,,I… I’ll be in my room…“ she finally managed to whisper, before she walked upstairs into her room…

She was staring a few minutes on the letter, before she opened it…

_“Little Queen…“_

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_“Little Queen…“_

Susan gasped in shock at the first words, dropping the letter… that was just impossible… she had seen how Alsan had killed her… she decided to ignore the letter, but that lasted for not even five minutes, until her curiosity won. She picked up the letter, and read it:

***

_“Little Queen,_

_by now you surely know who I am, and probably this letter is a huge shock for you, but it is really me, little Queen. Let me explain you a few things…_

_When I met you the very first time in Narnia, you were unbelievable stubborn. You’ve tried to prevent a war, and afterwards I understood you. You’ve tried to protect your family, and even that should have been your older brother´s job, but you did it. And I still have to confess, that I really liked that on you._

_You’ve told me, that you are not a Queen, and that was true. But what wasn’t true, was your prediction to be a child, because the moment you were standing in front of me, when I was about to return to my sled, you talked to me, I saw so much more than a child in front of me. I’ve seen a young woman. I have seen your strength, little Queen. I have seen something in your eyes I really admired…_

_I haven’t told anyone that I liked it, when you were talking to me. How you have talked to me, and I’m really really sorry about that slap, but that stupid dwarf might had seen it. I hope you understand that, if I wouldn’t have had punished you immediately for touching my hand, they would have looked in a different way at me… and I really couldn’t let that happen._

_Susan, you came to me… twice, uninvited, unafraid, and I’ve explained you my actions… I’ve explained to you, why and how I named myself Queen of Narnia… I have explained it to you, and I remember everything, Susan…_

_I remember how you have agreed to me, when I’ve asked you, whether you could call someone King, who is sometimes there and sometimes gone without a trace._

_I remember how you were standing in my castle… how we have talked like… yes, like being equals, even if we were enemies… perhaps you had had your prejudices against me, that I’m a could, soulless witch, a Bitch whose Hobby it is to kill. That was never my Hobby… I had had to rule a whole kingdom of wolves, who wouldn’t have been there without me, and they knew that… I cared about even the youngest wolves, and I did loved them. I really did. Perhaps in a different way, but they had been my family. Even those stupid dwarfs, who crawled up my ass, belonged to my family, and when you’ve told me, you wanted your family to be save, I’ve made a promise to myself… the promise was, to not to kill you._

_Believe me, if someone would have given me a sword, telling me to kill you… I would have rather killed myself… I don’t even know why, but you have given me something, Susan… the moment you returned in my room, in which we have been talking… the moment you grabbed my dress, and pushed me against that wall… the moment you have kissed me, was the moment you have given me hope… hope that I am able to change something. The realization, that I can do something…_

_Perhaps I couldn’t prevent a whole war… but I have done something else… something that have had made it possible for me being in this world… and it is a strange world, even after four years I’ve been here._

_I have watched other humans… I have watched their behavior… their lives, and then I found you… I found you, and I have been watching you and your siblings… and yes, there was that old urge, to kill Edmund or Peter. But I didn’t do anything… and yes, that includes that I didn’t show me for you… I thought you wanted to forget it all, Susan._

_You are asking yourself, why I am writing this letter? Because I have heard your thoughts… I know what you were daydreaming about in that one lesson, and I have to confess… that it is still a nice memory. Not the slap… but that strong, stubborn Susan, who had followed me, despite the danger, what her older Brother could say, if he would have seen us…_

_Perhaps this letter is… hard, or perhaps too much, but if it isn’t too much… I would like to see you._

_In private, little Queen…_

_If you would allow me to see you… I’m in Starbucks every Saturday since I’ve seen you there once with you friend…_

_Yours, Jadis.“_

_“Ps: I´ve missed you…“_

***

Susan was staring at the letter, hard breathing, and many emotions raised up at this moment inside out her… she didn’t know whether she should be angry with Jadis or not… she sat down on her bed, and shivered… she read the letter over and over again, before she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it… she screamed until she had to cry, not even sure why… perhaps there were just too many emotions... and she didn’t really know how to handle them…

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday came faster than Susan thought, and perhaps she hadn’t really paid attention, but on this Saturday she also realized, that she couldn’t get fast enough out of the house. She even ignored Peter’s Question, where she was going to, and took herself an Uber to town… she paid him, and walked the last few blocks, til she reached her favorite Starbucks, where a white Mustang was standing on the other side of the street.

She had to smirk involuntary, before she entered the Café, where she looked for her teacher… well… the former Queen of Narnia, and she still couldn’t believe, that she really had come, but on the other hand, she still couldn’t be believe that she was still alive… that she was here in their world…

She walked through the Café, until she found her… their eyes met and Susan wasn’t sure what to do… she had seen her now since a few weeks in school, but now… standing there, looking at her, was something complete different.

 _“I can’t do this…“_ she thought, turned on the spot, and left the Café as fast as possible… she was about to cross the street without looking, when a hand grabbed her own. She was pulled back, and directly in a tight embrace.

,,No…“

,,Susan…“ she whispered, and the moment Susan wanted to pull herself free, was also the moment her hands found Jadis´ leather jacket. She shivered, and let her tears run down her cheeks, while she buried her face in the other woman’s chest… she didn’t know how long they were standing there, but she didn’t really care… she just cried, and begged that this was not a dream…

,,It’s not a dream…“ Jadis assured her, and after a few minutes, Susan took a few deep breaths, and calmed down.

,,Would you like to come with me…?“ she nodded, and let Jadis leading her to her car, got in, and without looking at the other woman, Susan grabbed her hand, while the car started moving…

She wanted to release the hand, for Jadis but the witch held Susan’s hand, and with that she looked at Jadis, realizing that the car was driving by itself.

,,How…?“

,,I still have a few of my powers…“ Jadis explained, and Susan looked her in the eyes, saying: ,,I’m not sure if I should hate you…“

,,Oh believe me, I know that. But let me explain it to you.“

Susan nodded, and got out of the car a bit later, before she followed Jadis into a really beautiful flat… she had had an open living room, high windows, and a lot of books in a shelf, that was standing right next to a…

,,You have a TV?!“

,,I found it quite interesting, and it helps from time to time to forget Narnia…“ Susan looked in total disbelieve at Jadis, who sighed, and nodded: ,,Yes, I want to forget Narnia. I want to forget, that I’ve almost killed you. I want to forget the loneliness…“ she sat down on her big sofa, and continued: ,,It is probably hard to believe for you, Susan, but that day, when you were in my castle, it was the first time, I’ve had company I liked…“

,,You liked me…?“

,,Yes… because you never gave me that fearful gaze, everyone else had given me. Well except of Peter, who only stared in pur loath at me. Edmund always tried to hate me, but in his eyes had been… more curiosity than hate. And a hint of fear… a lot of fear. And Lucy…? Well… she had had a similar strength to yours. It was clear that you all were thrown into this world. You were thrown into a stupid prophecy. And with that into a war, none of you wanted to have.“

Susan nodded, and sat down next to Jadis… they were quiet for a long time, until Jadis asked: ,,Why did you kissed me? In Narnia… you could have just leave.“

,,I could ask you the same… why did you kissed me back? You could have kill me. You could have gave me another slap… and by the way, your right hand is really good.“

Jadis laughed, and took Susan’s hand, explaining: ,,I was surprised… when you kissed me… no one had ever done that. At least not with that passion… and when you’ve kissed me, it was the heat of the moment, that I’ve kissed you back… at least at first. When I pushed you against the wall… that was my own will… and definitely more than… heat of the moment.“

The younger woman smirked, and squeezed Jadis´ hand, whispering: ,,I’ve missed you too… I’ve missed you so much…“ the older woman pulled her into a gentle embrace, and told her: ,,I really like this world…“

,,Why…?“

,,Because I’m not alone in a huge castle, only surrounded by wolves, dwarfs, giants, and ice bears…“ Susan nodded in understanding, asking: ,,May I ask you something…? What had happened? In Narnia… we all saw how Aslan jumped on you.“

,,Yes… and you all saw, what I’ve wanted for you to see… Aslan and I were talking a day before the battle, and we had agreed, that Narnia could be ruled by two rulers, and that day you four left, I went back to my castle… and the moment I was standing there, in that empty castle, I cast the second most powerful spell I have ever cast... and in keeping with one of the oldest rules magic has, I destroyed my side of Narnia."

Susan looked at her in shock, but somehow understood because she had explained it to Susan, so all she asked was: ,,What rule?“

,,Magic always comes with a price. And my price was it to loose everything, and to start a new life in this world…“

,,But… why…? I mean…“

,,Because someone really important had left Narnia… someone… I fell in love to with…“

The younger woman looked at the former Queen, and without hesitating she kissed her cheek a second longer than necessary, asking quietly: ,,Can I ask you out…?“

Jadis smirked, and looked at Susan: ,,Are you asking me out on a Date… little Queen?“

Susan smirked wide, nodding: ,,Yes… I am asking you out. I want to know what that is, what I’m feeling for you, because there’s definitely something.“

,,Susan, if you don’t have feelings for me, then-“

,,No, no… I know that there is something…“ she hesitated, before she stood up: ,,I would like to show you something…“

Jadis nodded, and Susan pulled up her shirt, enough for Jadis to see a Tattoo, that shows snowflakes whose formed a kind of elongated triangle… the top was hidden underneath her bra.

,,Oh my…“ Jadis gasped, stood up, and stroke over the Tattoo…

,,I would remember this castle everywhere… Susan…“ she whispered in admiration, and Susan blushed, confessing: ,,I… I thought, I would never see you again…“ the woman in front of her was hard breathing, and the kiss came faster, than Susan could even think, but she grabbed in Jadis´ blouse, and kissed her back immediately…

_ **TBC** _


	5. Chapter 5

,,Didn’t we wanted to go out…?“ Susan asked, when she woke up the next morning in Jadis´ arms, who chuckled, and kissed her neck gently, agreeing: ,,That had been the plan, yes… but then you’ve shown me my castle.“

Susan turned around, concluding: ,,So it is my fault, that we had Sex?“

,,Yes… definitely…“ Jadis told her smirking, and Susan laughed, taking Jadis´ hand, looking on the clock behind the woman.

,,Do you have to go home…?“

,,Unfortunately… and I really don’t want to…“

Jadis smirked, and suggested: ,,You should go home, Susan… and perhaps you should talk to them.“

,,You have been in my thoughts, have you?“

The witch blushed slightly and confessed: ,,I’ve told you, your thoughts are loud… but if I may give you a hint because of Peter… he is your brother, little Queen.“

Susan sighed: ,,You really like that nickname, do you?“

,,I’m surprised you have to ask…“ they both smirked, and Susan nodded: ,,But perhaps you’re right… I shouldn't have any secrets from my family… but he don’t even want to hear anything about Narnia… not even the word Narnia…“

,,What would be worse… if you would tell him, or if he would find out in another way…?“

And Susan knew, the older woman was right with that, so she agreed to the dinner invitation, before she got out of bed. She got dressed, kissed Jadis again, and left the flat. With a wide smirk she walked out of the house, and was greeted by an opening door of the white Mustang. She cocked her head, hesitated, and sat down on the driver’s seat. The door closed by itself, and while the car brought her home, she could feel a cool breeze that surrounded her…

,,Oh look, who found her way home…“ Peter greeted her, and she rolled her eyes, thinking about the fact, that she was 19 and almost 20… he was a year older than her, so technically none of them needed to live at home anymore. The both of them only doing that for Edmund and Lucy, and she knew, that he knows that.

,,Where have you been? You’ve missed dinner and breakfast…“ he said, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, and she was searching for an excuse, but then she remembered that urgent kiss, Jadis had given her, after she had showed her the Tattoo, not even her siblings knew about… she remembered how Jadis had pulled out her shirt, and how Susan had opened Jadis´ blouse… not to say, that she had almost ripped the fabric apart… she remembered how Jadis had lead her into the bedroom, and how she had pushed her down on a soft blanket… she remembered, how the witch had asked her, if she would be sure…

And she had been sure, and now… standing in front of Peter, she was also sure…

,,I was at Jadis´ place.“

Edmund, who was standing behind Peter, and who was making himself a hot chocolate right now, dropped his mug…

Lucy, who was doing her homework on the dining table, broke her pencil, and Peter? Well… Peter’s face lost all his color, before he asked in pure shock: ,,WHAT?!“

,,The Jadis…?!“ Lucy asked, and Susan nodded: ,,Yes… the Jadis… former Queen of Narnia…“

Peter was looking between his Sisters back and forth, before e also looked at Edmund. He looked back at Susan, and said: ,,That’s not possible. She died… I saw it… we all saw it how Aslan had killed her…“

,,Peter, don’t you think, I would know when I was at Jadis´ place or at a woman’s who just looked like Jadis.“

,,Stop saying her name! She was an evil witch! She almost killed Edmund!“

,,Don’t think I wouldn’t know that?!“ Susan shouted back at him.,,She is different!“

,,Oh yes of course…“ he said sarcastically, and rolled his eyes…

,,You are so stupid, Susan! Do you really think a woman… no, a monster like her-“ she interrupted him with a hard slap, and shouted: ,,DON´T YOU DARE CALLING HER A MONSTER!!!“

,,DON´T TELL ME, YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT SOULLESS BITCH!!!“

„YES, I LOVE HER!!!“ she shouted back at him, and it was the first time she said it, and felt it at the same time, that it was true… she really loved Jadis, and yes… perhaps she had fallen in Love with her in Narnia.

They didn’t talk the rest of the day, and when she left the house on this evening, Jadis was standing at her car, and immediately asked: ,,What happened?“

Susan hugged her, and told her about her little fight with Peter… Jadis looked at the house, asking if she should talk to him, but Susan shook her head: ,,No, no… it’s alright… I- what?“ She asked, seeing Jadis´ gaze, and turned around, finding Lucy standing in the open door. None of them spoke… Susan looked back and forth between them. She was afraid of Lucy’s reaction, and if she would go to Peter, but after a long pause Lucy asked: ,,Can… can you make it snowing…?“ and Jadis laughed out loud, stepped closer to Lucy, leaning in, and whispered something in her ear, what made Lucy’s eyes widen in joy, and she ran back into the house.

,,What did you say to her?“ Susan asked while they get into the car, and Jadis said: ,,I let it snow in her room…“

,,That’s so nice of you… Peter will freak out…“ Susan said thoughtfully, and one glance to Jadis, made the both of them laughing out loud…

Their dinner was amazing… Jadis had insisted in paying their meal, and Susan had tried Escargots for the very first time, and was surprised by herself, when she had to confess, that they were so damn delicious… after an also delicious dessert, they took a little walk through a nearby park, and Susan finally spoke out, what she had been thinking for a while now: ,,We have to be careful, do we?“

,,Yes… at least at school, but I know we can manage that, Susan…“

Susan nodded, and took her hand, saying: ,,I don’t care about Peter´s or Edmund’s opinion… all I know is… that I love you Jadis. I don’t know when it had happened, but when Peter and I argued today, I’ve realized it… I’ve realized, that I fell in Love with you a long time ago, and I… I just don’t want to loose you… I know that you are afraid, I could find someone else, because of our age difference, but I really don’t care about that…“

Jadis stopped, took Susan’s face between her hands, and kissed her deeply…

Susan had moved out of her home a week after her confession, and after a month, when Lucy had came to them, Jadis let it snow in her garden... she also talked with Edmund, and he had given her a chance, and confessed, he can't imagine on sitting at a table with Jadis, but he assured them, that he can accept it.

And Peter remained stubborn, until he agreed on a meeting with Jadis, telling her, that he understood, that he couldn't keep Susan away from her, and that he will try to handle with the situation...

_*****THE END!***** _


End file.
